Most of the passenger automobiles produced today incorporate so-called airbags. The airbags are used to secure safety of passengers by rapidly expanding bag bodies between the passengers of an automobile and an in-vehicle structure of the automobile when the automobile collides with another automobile or with obstacles or when the automobile side-slips. Such airbags have high internal pressure caused by the gas generated from an inflator. In order to prevent destruction of an airbag material due to the pressure, the material with necessary and sufficient strength needs to be used in an appropriate manner. Particularly, when a one-piece woven (OPW) hollow-weave ground fabric is used for airbags or component members of the airbags such as gas hoses, rupture may occur at a junction band. As one of the solutions to the rapture of the ground fabric from the junction band, enhanced tensile strength of the junction band is required.
Conventionally, a junction band fabricated by a method in Patent Document 1 is known as the junction band of a hollow-weave ground fabric with high tensile strength. However, the method of Patent Literature 1 has been developed from a viewpoint of air leakage suppression or reduction in wrinkle generation, and therefore it is hard to find a specific description of the method from a viewpoint of tensile strength. There are also cases where tensile strength of the junction band is insufficient even when the method of Patent Literature 1 is performed.